


stars in the sky

by simplecaelum



Series: just kiss me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Communication, Feels, First Kiss, Galaxy Garrison, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kerberos Mission, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Surprise Kissing, air kiss, butterfly kiss, mentor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: A collection of kisses between the golden boy of the Galaxy Garrison and the man that saved him.Well, really, they saved each other.





	1. first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Shiro are 18+, and this was written mostly prior to the later seasons. It starts off at the GG, with their relationship beginning there. Don't like? Don't read.

“Remember the basics,” Shiro instructed.

Keith was getting worked up again, frustrated he kept messing up the drills. “I know,” he snapped. Shiro only raised an eyebrow in warning. “Sorry…”

Shiro sighed and dropped his hands, taking off the punch mitts.

Keith lowered his hands as  well, but left his gloves on. “Sorry,” he repeated. “It’s just been a long day.”

He averted his eyes to the side, knowing they’d have to  _ talk _ now. Keith didn’t want to talk. He wanted to blow off steam.

Shiro had been to one of his classes earlier to give a flight demonstration, as he held the record for… basically everything. One of the cadets had made some remark about how Shiro had probably cheated to get that high of scores, and Keith nearly decked him. Shiro had given Keith a warning look before explaining that the simulator can’t be manipulated.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been accused of cheating, Keith,” Shiro had told him while they got set up for training. “Just like I’m sure you’ve been called a cheater. It’s not a reflection of you, they’re just insecure about their own scores.”

“It’s different when it’s about you,” Keith had muttered.

Shiro had been working with Keith on controlling his anger and channeling it towards something healthier than fighting other cadets. It had been through the flight simulator at first, but when Keith had become bored with the ones he was allowed to practice, they had to switch focus. That was, at least until Shiro could get him access to higher levels.

It seemed like every time he turned around, Shiro was looking out for him, pushing him forward, encouraging him to be better. For once, Keith had actually wanted to listen. Sometime between Shiro bailing him out of juvie and now, he had developed… feelings.

Most people considered Keith cold and cut off, when really he was just guarded - and if he was being honest didn’t have the patience for putting up with people’s bullshit. He knew it tended to turn a lot of people away, but Shiro had been different. Shiro had stayed. Shiro had made Keith feel important, worthy, and… happy.

Shiro studied him closely. “Keith?”

The cadet looked up at the sound of his name as he was pulled out of his thoughts, though they skirted around the edge of his mind. 

“Talk,” Shiro instructed using a bit of his ‘officer’ voice, as he sat down on the floor.

Keith held himself back from closing the distance between them and climbing into his lap to kiss that serious expression away.

That was exactly the problem.

Keith shrugged and stayed put, maintaining a respectable distance from Shiro. “What about?” He knew playing dumb would never work, but at least he could delay a little bit.

Shiro gave him a pointed look, before sighing. He was quiet for a moment, and Keith guessed he was gauging how high his walls were right now. Keith wasn’t always difficult, though he had been at first, but then slowly, of so slowly, Shiro had carved a Shiro shaped hole in that wall. Keith could try to put boards over the hole, but Shiro knew how to tear them down every time.

“Okay, how about,” Shiro started, “we spar. I win, you talk about whatever is on your mind. You win, you still talk, but I’ll give you a little more time. Deal?”

The gloves came off and he turned them over in his hands, pretending to consider the offer. “How much time?” Keith asked. If it wasn’t clarified, he knew Shiro would try again in an hour.

“A few days, maybe a week.” Keith nodded in agreement.

They got up and walked over to the sparring circle, Shiro immediately on guard. “Usual rules and inside the circle.”

Keith nodded again and took the beginning stance, mirroring Shiro.

Like always, there was no chance in hell he would have won.

Not that he had honestly expected to win - Shiro  _ always _ won - but the match was over far more quickly than Keith cared to admit. Shiro straddled his hips and held his hands against the floor, rendering his arms and legs useless. Shiro’s free arm was right beside his head, making the size difference a little too obvious to Keith and his breath hitched in his throat.

The sound caused a  slight shift in the mood, barely noticeable to anyone who would have been paying attention, but Keith felt it like a freight train. He had long since stopped struggling against the hand that easily pinned both of his above his head. Their eyes connected, and Keith swore the air crackled. He dared to take a deep breath which came out shaky and uneven, but with eyes that smokey he told himself it couldn’t be helped.

When Shiro finally spoke, there was something in his voice, like it was strained.

“Keith.”

The words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

“Kiss me.”

Keith felt his face instantly heat up at his mistake. He couldn’t believe he had actually said that to an officer, to  _ Shiro _ . He-

Firm lips pressed against his own, cutting off his thoughts. His eyes instinctively slipped shut as he kissed Shiro back. In the back of his mind he swore Shiro was just ignoring the loud beating of his heart, but logically knew that couldn’t have even been possible. His heart wasn’t beating at all - this had to be heaven, or at the very least a dream.

The gentle tongue against his bottom lip assured him this was no dream.

Keith eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Shiro access to kiss him deeper. He had wanted to do this for so long and couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

Closer, he needed to pull Shiro closer, but Shiro’s grip tightened around his wrists after he tugged at the hold. Shiro nipped at his lower lip, and tugged at it before surging down for another kiss. A small whine escaped from Keith’s throat and he rolled his hips up into Shiro without realizing it.

Shiro instantly stilled, and Keith opened his eyes, wondering what was wrong. He saw the panic on Shiro’s face, understanding what was going through his head.

“Shiro…” he started, trying to make his voice calming.

“Don’t.” Shiro released his hands and stood up, before taking a few steps back. Keith knew why he was putting distance between them, and each step sent another arrow to his heart.

Keith blinked and sat up. He didn’t dare say another word, scared of pushing Shiro farther away. He felt his lips tingle from the kiss and struggled to hold on to the feeling. His eyes connected with Shiro’s again, who just stared at him in disbelief.

_ Don’t look at me like that. _

The look of regret stayed plastered on his face, mixed with confusion and worry.

_ Don’t look at me like that. Don’t hate me. _

The one person he had let in, that had broken down his wall just enough to slip in. After everything Keith had done, after every fight, every discipline, every last chance, Shiro had never looked at him like that.

Keith cursed under his breath. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take this fuck up. He’d messed up too bad this time. He could feel the pressure on his chest settle, making itself at home, stealing his breath and sending his brain into overdrive.

Keith was never good at emotions. It’s why he was in and out of Juvie, in and out of foster homes. It’s why he’d kept his feelings about Shiro buried, deep, deep down. So he did what he always did when it was too much: he ran. 

The halls zoomed past him, empty of students for the time being. He wouldn’t let himself cry. The last time he’d cried was when his father had died. After that, he swore he’d never get close to anyone ever again. And yet Shiro had somehow snuck past that promise. Then Keith had gotten  _ attached _ .

Now he had ruined everything.

He wasn’t sure when he had gotten back to his room, but as he collapsed on the bed, he pulled the pillow to his chest. He would  _ not _ let himself cry. It was his own fault. He did this. He had no one to blame but himself.

A small part of him hoped Shiro would knock on the door, come talk to him, hold him and tell him it would be alright, that they would figure it out and work through whatever the hell had just happened. He knew deep down it was foolish to hope for any of those things. WIth the way Shiro had looked at him, Keith would be lucky to even speak to him.

No, he wouldn’t be checking in on Keith tonight.

  
  


He didn’t.


	2. surprise kiss

Shiro and Keith hadn’t really talked since Shiro had kissed him three weeks ago.

They still had their mentor meetings, but now Keith was highly aware they took place in public areas and were extremely short, only a quick check in on how Keith’s classes were going. Shiro claimed he had meetings he had to attend, and Keith didn’t call him out. Besides that, there were only training sessions, but Shiro had stopped participating in those, having Keith focus on conditioning and running rather than combat skills.

It was beyond frustrating, the way Keith could see Shiro pulling back from him. It hurt.

Keith stared into the to-go coffee cup that warmed his hands, frowning. Shiro would be there any minute, and Keith… well Keith wasn’t sure what to do.

He’d been alone for most of his life, and now seeing Shiro slowly leave him was almost too much to take. He had skipped class for two days after it had happened. When he got back one of his teachers mentioned something about a stomach bug, so he assumed Shiro had come up with an excuse for him.

He was grateful he wasn’t in trouble, but wondered why Shiro would even do that when he didn’t even want to be around him.

“Hey, Keith.”

He looked up at the soft voice, a tight smile greeting him.

“Hey,” he said, keeping his voice as even as possible. His hands held the cup a little tighter, the warmth keeping him grounded.

“Mind if we walk and talk?” Shiro asked, motioning to the doors that lead to the dorm halls.

Keith averted his eyes, a snappy comment on the edge of his tongue. If Shiro finally wanted to talk, it meant that he had come to a conclusion.

He’d been on plenty of ‘walk and talk’s between being in foster care and acting out at school and the Garrison. He knew it meant bad news or a lecture, both applicable now. The walk just gave a time limit, a reason to end the conversation once they got to wherever they were going. Easier to get out and not deal with the repercussions.

Might as well get this over with.

Keith stood, taking a sip of his drink before following Shiro through the doors to the living quarters. Just as Keith had expected, it was much quieter here since there was less foot traffic, meaning Shiro could say what he needed to say without prying ears.

“I’ve been thinking,” Shiro started once he was certain it was safe. “What happened was wrong, and I shouldn’t have done it.”

Oh, so they were talking about  _ it _ now.

“I asked you to,” Keith countered, keeping his voice low and eyes focused forward. Against his better judgement, he added, “I wanted you to.”

Shiro seemed to ponder this for a moment, though it was clear to Keith he had expected him to say exactly that. “I know that. You’re a consenting adult able to make your own decisions. That’s not what this is about. If that was it, there wouldn’t be a problem.”

Keith dared to glance up at Shiro, his words giving Keith hope and ripping it away at the same time. “But there’s more,” Keith prompted, knowing full well what Shiro would say next.

“You’re a cadet, I’m an officer. As someone in a position of power over you-”

“If you think you’d be taking advantage of me, you’re wrong,” Keith interrupted. “You’re not going to take anything I don’t want to give you.” He knew Shiro could easily overpower him, as he had displayed in their numerous trainings, but he also knew that he wouldn’t - not in…  _ that _ way. It just wasn’t Shiro. “Neither of us get any academic advantage from this, you don’t have a say in my grades.”

Shiro clenched his jaw, looking off to the side to make sure no one was coming down the hall.

“Keith, if someone finds out-”

“No one has to.”

Keith was done arguing, done being treated like he didn’t have a say in his own choices. If Shiro didn’t want this, Keith wasn’t going to sit there and be hurt.

They had reached Keith’s door and he supposed that this was where the walk ended, and therefore so did the talk.

“I don’t regret kissing you. I don’t know what else to say.” Keith didn’t wait for a response as he pressed his thumb to the scanner. His door opened and he slipped inside, letting it close behind him. Anger started to bubble up in his chest. He was pushing Shiro away and actively breaking down his only support system. The one person who said he would never give up on him was now keeping him at arm's length, barely holding on to him.

His back slid against the door as he sank to the floor, eyes fixed on the carpet in front of him as he wondered if he had lost Shiro for good. 

 

…

 

“I don’t regret kissing you?” Matt repeated, looking at Shiro in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

Shiro nodded in confirmation. He sat on the edge of Matt’s bed, having broken down and told him everything after the confrontation with Keith had nearly eaten him alive.

It had been a week since his talk with Keith, and he hadn’t shown up to any of their meetings or trainings. Shiro had seen him in the halls, but only for seconds at a time. Shiro knew Keith was avoiding him, and he couldn’t blame him, but he was slowly driving himself insane replaying the conversation over in his mind repeatedly.

“Do  _ you  _ regret it?” Matt asked. He had long since abandoned whatever paperwork was sitting on his desk in favor of Shiro’s current (and much more entertaining) problem.

A moment passed between them as Shiro contemplated the question.

“No.”

He looked up at Matt, his eyes showing he meant it. “I mean, I shouldn’t have done it, but I don’t regret it.”

Matt smiled widely. “Okay, then,” he replied as if it were that simple.

Confusion crossed Shiro’s face. “What do you mean, ‘okay then’? He’s a cadet-”

“He’S a cADeT,” Matt mocked, mimicking the gesture as well as the tone of his favorite meme. “You’re not in charge of him. You’re a mentor, but you don’t hold control over him. He’s eighteen, he’s not a kid, and pretty soon, he’ll be an officer, too. You obviously like him, and from what you told me about him, he likes you too. _ I don’t regret kissing you _ is as close to a confession as you’re going to get from him.”

Shiro sighed, knowing Matt was right. He let out a groan as he fell back onto the bed and rubbed his eyes.

“Go tell him, dumb ass. I’ve got paperwork to do,” Matt encouraged, throwing a shoe at one of Shiro’s legs that hung off the bed.

“Shut it or I’ll throw the shoe at your head and give you a concussion,” Shiro threatened playfully, sitting back up. Already, his mood was starting to lighten as he accepted his feelings.

“No you don’t, big boy. If I get injured I can’t go on the Kerberos mission.”

Shiro’s focus shifted away from Keith for the first time that week. “You’re going to apply for that mission?”

Matt nodded. “Along with my dad. You’re not? I figured you’d be the first one to sign up. Iverson and Montgomery are really hoping you will.”

“The mission was just announced yesterday,” Shiro said. His gaze travelled to his right hand as he flexed it. Would they even let him if he did apply?

“Yeah,  _ announced _ . Not planned,” Matt clarified, rolling his eyes. “You’re the best pilot at the Garrison. Maybe my dad and I will get selected, too, and we can discover aliens together!”

“You’re just like Keith with your love of aliens,” Shiro laughed, letting his concern over his muscles pass for the time being.

Matt smirked at him. “Go kiss your boyfriend, dummy.” Shiro blushed before he shook his head and left without another word.

 

...

 

Admittedly, Shiro did not immediately go find Keith.

Instead, he did absolutely everything else he could think of to do: grade papers, fill out paperwork he’d been putting off all week, put in an application for the Kerberos mission, even clean out his already clean office.

By the time he had finished, it was only 6:30 PM. Dinner wasn’t for another hour, so that excuse was gone. The offices were closed for the day, so that was out, too. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

He stopped pacing around his room and headed for the door, mentally hyping himself up. He took a deep breath and opened up the door.

Keith stood in the doorway, looking like he was getting ready to knock.

“Hey,” Shiro breathed.

“Hey,” Keith replied. He crossed his arms, something Shiro recognized not only as a defensive move, but a nervous one. “Can I come in?”

Shiro nodded and stepped aside, letting Keith in.

Keith waited until the door was shut to start talking, not daring to look at Shiro as he spoke.

“Look, I know I messed up. I won’t tell anyone about the kiss, just…” he huffed, all the words he wanted to say slipped away from him. “Can we just, go back to the way things were? Pretend like it never happened?”

Silence filled the air for a second as Shiro processed his words. Keith tried not to let it show, but he was vulnerable. He wouldn’t look at Shiro. Any other situation, any other time, Keith would make eye contact; regardless if he felt ashamed or embarrassed or nervous, Keith made eye contact. It was his one tell, and Shiro knew it.

“No.”

Keith flinched before taking a deep breath and finally looking at Shiro, eyes steeled. He had closed himself off once again. “Okay.”

His voice was small, barely audible, but Shiro could see him cracking. He stood in between Keith and the door, so Keith didn’t have an easy escape like he was used to. He was hurt and upset, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk past Shiro to leave.

“It did happen,” Shiro pushed. “I don’t want to forget it did.”

His words hung in the air, and the tension grew heavier, nearly weighing him down.

“What do you mean?”

He had to say it. Out loud. Shiro had to admit it to Keith, not just Matt and himself.

“I mean that I don’t regret it either.”

Shiro stepped forward, closing the distance between them faster than Keith’s brain could register. Soft lips pressed against his once more, lighter this time, and he let his eyes slip closed. He hadn’t touched Keith, besides the kiss, allowing him to pull back if he wanted. He needed to know Keith wanted this, too.

A moment passed between them, and Shiro worried he had jumped the gun. Keith might not even be ready to fo this again - after all, he had just offered to forget the entire thing even happened.

Thankfully, Keith tilted his head up into the kiss, his hands coming up to cup Shiro’s jaw. Shiro had kissed him unprompted this time - had said he didn’t regret kissing him before - and he’d be damned if he was going to just stand there. One hand traveled to the back of Shiro’s neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

A soft groan filled the air, and Shiro was sure who hadn’t come from. Finally he allowed himself to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist as he pulled him flush against him.

-

The smell of pinewood engulfed Keith and he kissed back harder, wanting to get as much of Shiro as he could. Breathing felt too good, every breath filled with Shiro as they kissed. They were  _ kissing _ .

All too soon, Shiro pulled away. Keith wanted to chase him, but knew better than to push just yet. They had just gotten back on solid ground, and even that was still a bit shaky.

Keith opened his eyes, scared to see panic on Shiro’s face once more, but it wasn’t there.

Instead there was only worry.

“It’s not going to get out. We’ll be careful. Just until I become an officer,” Keith promised. “I haven’t told anyone.”

Shiro bit his lip and glanced off to the side. “I told Matt.”

Keith was silent, not sure if Matt would say anything. He didn’t think he would, Matt wasn’t exactly a stickler for rules, but this was a little different, to say the least. Keith didn’t know him all that well, but he was Shiro’s best friend. Would he do that to Shiro?

“I was actually on my way to talk to you when I opened the door…” Shiro admitted, and Keith felt him rub his hands together where the rested on his lower back. “He’s the one who told me to go for it.”

“Oh,” Keith breathed. He smiled, a light blush settling on his cheeks, glad Matt was Shiro’s best friend. “I guess I’ll have to thank him then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the chapters are not going to be this long, I just had a lot to set up  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	3. butterfly kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I mentioned before, most of these were previously written, I've just been looking over them for editing and grammar before posting, as well as fixing (most) continuity errors.
> 
> finding time for that is easier than writing a whole new chapter, so while this semester is going ham on me I'll probably stick to posting here and then resume PWWBF and other projects :)
> 
> enjoy!

The first time Keith fell asleep in Shiro’s arms, it was completely by accident. He hadn’t  _ meant _ to fall asleep, but the documentary they were watching was of absolutely no interest to him. It was something Shiro had assigned to one of his classes, and wanted to refresh himself on before the reports came back in for him to grade.

Keith was fine with letting him, so long as he didn’t have to go back to his own room in the meantime.

Even if the documentary was unfathomably boring.

Their relationship had gone mostly back to normal, which Keith was thankful for. The only new development seemed to be prolonged eye contact and Keith studying in Shiro’s room rather than his own. Along with their mentor meetings and time off in the evenings, they were able to spend a decent amount of time together, though most of it consisted of Shiro doing something teacher related. Not that Keith minded, any time he got with Shiro he would take, and he usually had homework to work on, anyways.

“It’ll probably be late by the time it’s over, are you sure you don’t want to head back now? You might get caught out after curfew…” Shiro worried as he flipped the DVD case over in his hands.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Keith said lazily from his place on the couch. It was less of an admission and more of a fact, as Shiro had been involved in the numerous lectures Keith had gotten in the past for being out past curfew. “I know when the patrols are now, why do you think I haven’t been caught lately?”

The glare he got from Shiro might have been more effective if it weren't for the small smile on his lips.

“Come on. The later you get it started, the later I’ll be out.”

Half an hour later, Keith was out like a light.

Shiro honestly hadn’t thought that anyone could actually fall asleep from boredom. Yet here he was with a sleeping cadet against his arm. A smile graced his lips as he looked down at the other.

It amazed him how gentle and innocent Keith looked while he slept. No one would have ever known from the way he acted, and it showed just how much Keith let his walls down around Shiro.

Carefully, so as not to wake his boyfriend - Shiro was still not used to that title - he moved his arm from under Keith and wrapped it around his shoulders.

The documentary continued and Keith remained asleep as he leaned into the newfound warmth. Shiro felt Keith’s face rest against his neck and soft breaths hit his collarbone as Keith breathed, his chest rising and fall gently.

It wasn’t something Shiro had ever let himself think about. Being domestic and having someone by his side had never been a priority. Shiro wanted to see the stars, to be able to reach out and touch them, to be among them. Even with his condition, he had made that dream come true by becoming part of the exploration team at the Garrison. After getting a taste of space exploration, Shiro had found all he wanted was to go back out.

He was the golden boy of the Galaxy Garrison, holding every record and impressing everyone he came across. Still, he had never felt like he fit in. Not the way he did when he was beside Keith.

From the time he had picked him up from juvie, to all the talks, the threats both from the higher ups as well as Keith, Shiro had developed a new sense of purpose. Though he still wanted to be among the stars, being on Earth didn’t seem so bad anymore, and once he had gotten through to Keith and broke his walls down bit by bit, he didn’t feel so alone.

He liked to think Keith felt the same way.

Somewhere along the line it had changed. Keith had changed. Shiro had watched him grow and better himself, and while they still had mentor meetings, Shiro would hardly consider them necessary.

Keith adjusted slightly and Shiro realized he’d barely been watching the documentary, too distracted by the eyelashes that rested against his jawline. Damn. He’d have to re-watch it after Keith left.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was about half an hour past curfew. Shiro knew he would have to wake Keith up soon, but decided to let him sleep a few more minutes before making him get up. From past talks, Keith had admitted he had trouble sleeping most nights, and Shiro wanted him to get what little sleep he could.

The minutes ticked on and Shiro mindlessly played with Keith’s hair, before reluctantly waking him up and sending him back to his own room.

At least for the night.


	4. air kiss

It was almost like the first day Keith had met Shiro: a simple class visit and introduction. From there, it was different.

The first time, Keith hadn’t been interested what-so-ever, too worried about getting out for the day and trying to fill his free time in a  _ productive _ way that didn’t include memorizing lines from scripture.

_ Idle hands are the devil’s workshop, _ and all.

He really hated that foster family.

This time, Shiro wasn’t giving them a test or seeing who was fit to even make it into the program since they were already in the program. He was simply going over his history as a pilot, or something to that effect. Probably meant to inspire cadets, but Keith doubted any of them could live up to the legend that was Takashi Shirogane.

Keith knew Shiro was going to be there for part of the lecture, but in the back of his mind he had been hoping it would be the latter half so they could eat lunch together. It wasn’t often they were able to, most of the time Shiro sat with Iverson and the other officers. Keith could hope, though.

Regretfully, it was in vain, as five minutes into class, there was Shiro.

All the students faced the front respectfully, waiting to hear whatever Shiro was going to talk about. Though Shiro was only one rank above them and no more than a few years older, Keith knew every single person in the room gave him every ounce of their attention.

The realization made him chuckle quietly to himself. They all thought him to be a god, someone untouchable. But they also hadn’t gotten to know him like Keith had, either.

For all the records he had broken and now held, for all the fame he got for the missions he went on, and for every set of eyes that viewed him as perfect - Keith knew it was only his reputation.

Shiro was human, just like the rest of them. He had his flaws, his habits, his… quirks. Shiro could not cook to save his life, which Keith knew from experience. He slightly cringed thinking about one time recently when he had gone to Shiro’s room for a date and Shiro had nearly set his kitchen on fire trying to be romantic. Not to mention a year ago when Keith had hidden out in Shiro’s room to escape Iverson catching him out after hours, only to discover Shiro enjoyed lounging around in an [astronaut suit onesie](https://www.amazon.com/Silver-Lilly-Piece-Astronaut-Pajamas/dp/B0775HVQ7N/ref=cts_ap_1_vtp).

It had only been a few weeks since they had decided to try out their relationship, but besides the two times they had kissed, it was almost the exact same. Almost. Now there were lingering looks and heated cheeks. There were still gentle touches that could have been completely platonic had it not been for the two new factors.

Shiro had quickly spotted Keith in the back row and gave him a small smile. Keith smiled back encouragingly, even though he knew the one thing Shiro didn’t need was encouragement. He had given talks like this so many times it had to be second nature.

The teacher sat down in an empty seat in the second row and everyone stared at Shiro, waiting for him to start.

He cleared his throat and launched into the history Keith practically knew by heart, so he decided to zone out for the most part. If he even dared lay his head down or look like he wasn’t paying attention, Keith knew Shiro wouldn’t hesitate to call on him and ask a question.

No, Keith had had enough of the spotlight for one lifetime. The spotlight wasn’t nearly as bright as before, and it rotated between him and a few other students, for… varying reasons… but he was still on rotation.

But… it would be fun to mess with Shiro, if only a bit.

Keith glanced around the room as he tuned back into Shiro’s speech. Everyone was still fully focused on Golden Boy Shiro ™, even though he was almost finished talking. Perfect.

It took a few minutes, but Shiro finally glanced at Keith, and Keith seized the moment.

His hand covered his mouth and he puckered his lips before pulling his hand away, sending the silent kiss straight for Shiro.

For a moment, he thought Shiro might have looked away before he saw, but after a moment, he noticed Shiro’s cheeks were starting to get flushed. Keith resisted the chuckle that threatened to slip out. The damage had been done, and although he knew there would be a lecture on not getting caught and being careful, Keith found it hard to care.

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me on twitter @simplecaelum


End file.
